Links in the Chain
by unknownauthress
Summary: I have an angel. My brother doesn't trust him for some reason and people at school keep saying he resembles this guy who died four months ago. My angel wants to restore his life, so I'm going to help. Then there's school to deal with. Joy. This'll be fun


Links in the Chain

Couplings? AXC, KXL, LXSXS, MXD,

Rating? Umm T, for language, hints of sexuality – no lemon! - And some minor violence later on.

A/N : Ok I decided to write me a high-schooly fanfiction of Gundam Seed Destiny. But then I decided to change it so it doesn't follow the story line of GSD, and the charries may be a bit OOC. Please, forgive me but I really liked this idea. Also, I'm trying 1st person POV that is new for me. Umm I hope you enjoy this story, please review – try not to be too harsh- and tell me what you think. I dunno how long this'll be but I'll tell you when I'm done. On with the show!

~~ Prologue: How It Started~~

There was a loud crash. Then a burning sensation as my head smashed into the ground as light exploded around me.

There was pain… but that was to be expected. I don't know for how long though when it happened.

Death turned his head. His deep, emerald eyes and his pale skin shone against the darkness that was the abyss. He had come to serve his purpose.

So why did he hesitate? Why did he not end what I so badly wanted to end? Why did his eyes look at me like I was something to rescue and protect like some wounded animal? Like he's some kind of angel.

I wasn't searching for a companion, or a protector. But it seems I found both in my angel that night, when I almost died because of a car accident.

My angel's name was Alex, and when he had saved me, I became his Chain, binding him to this world. Until he earned his way into rebirth.

_~~ Chapter 1: The First Link…~~_

'...Cagalli…'

I softly moaned and rolled over in my sleep.

'Cagalli,' the voice so soft came again in my mind 'Hey sleepy head, its time to wake up… unless you want me to wake you up a different way' his voice was suddenly suggestive.

It was hard to remember that unlike how I thought angels should act; Alex was not innocent ,pure, or proper. He was like a human male.

I gasped as I felt his cold hand reach out and lightly touch my neck

" Alex! That's cold!'' I yelped.

'Careful Cagalli… don't want to wake up your brother do we?' his voice was in my head again, its tone deepening as he thought of the idea.

My brother…? Ah crap. Kira. Alex's fingers touched my exposed leg. I always wore shorts to bed.

" Alex…''

'Hmm? Yes Cagalli?' he sounded distracted. Some angel huh?

Maybe now would be the time to say it, Alex is my angel, the angel of Death, the one who saved my life a week ago.

I shuddered as Alex's hand went higher. Dammit he always did this.

" Alex, no." I said decisively

"Damn. That sucks I was starting to get into it too…' Alex sighed speaking aloud and the cold touches stopped. 'So my angel… what do you want to do now? It's only 6 o'clock."

6 o'clock?! In the morning?! I bolted up to stare at his breathtaking face. The way his blue-black hair framed his perfectly… No. Now's not the time to be distracted. You're annoyed at him Cagalli! Focus.

" Dammit Alex!" I said angrily " What's with waking me up late? You know normally I'm up by 5 o'clock."

"Well… I thought you could use some sleep…. You were rolling around all night… moaning in your sleep…" he smirked "what bothered you angel? Me being so close?"

… _what a smug little…_

He leaned forward and lightly kissed the top of my head.

"You best get ready.. Kira is coming to wake you up himself."

Great. Joy to the figgen world Kira- Mr. Personality himself-

" CAGALLI!!!! You better be awake! That 'angel' of yours better be behaving." Speak of the devil, and he shall appear

The angels were supposed to be a fair-haired race, all of them beautiful and unique. Kira didn't understand how Alex was an angel with his blue black hair flowing past his chin in a wild fashion that suited his rouge nature.

I sighed and climbed out of my bed.

" I'm always behaving Kira. Cagalli was just waking up." Alex said smiling.

Kira opened my door and stared at Alex. " Ok Angel get out so she can get dressed."

Alex just raised a raven eyebrow. _Hoo boy what a morning_

"Kira, I have a name, its Alex. Please address me as such" he said in a dignified voice that made me smile, it was rare he acted like an angel.

" Whatever just get out."

Alex grinned and winked as he walked out. ' I'll be back, Cagalli..'

Thank God others couldn't hear the thoughts between an angel and it's Chain.

'See you soon Alex.' I replied in my head. I felt uncomfortable with this form of communication but it was necessary. Being an angel's Chain was supposedly a good thing but to me it seemed unfair. Why should he be bound to me? Why does he have to build links to his Chain by being near me, making sure I'm safe so he can be reborn onto Earth?

It didn't seem fair.

I contemplated this while I dressed in a simple pair of dark blue faded jeans and a semi-low cut ruby-red shirt.

' My, my… Cagalli you look nice…' Alex's thoughts interrupted my own

" Alex! What the heck! Warn me next time will you?" I exclaimed

" May I?" he asked holding his slender hand out for the brush I had picked up to brush my hair. It was something he likes to do for some reason he loves to brush my hair. He brushed my hair softly while he hummed under his breath carefully untangling my golden locks. I looked at the mirror and my amber-toned eyes met his emerald ones.

" Cagalli!!!" There goes that brother of mine again. Always yelling to get my attention. I remember when Kira couldn't stand confrontation. He was the sensitive twin. I was the fighter. But then Kira saw something that changed him into what he is now. An aggressive, loud fighter that makes me stare at him in shock. He still refuses to say what it is. I think his friend died or something. He's very hush-hush about how it hurts him, but sometimes I hear him cry in his sleep.

I opened the door of my room

" Shut up already Kira! I'm coming ok?!" I yelled down the stairs as I grabbed my backpack. I looked over to where Alex sat on my chair in my room. " Alex, time to go. C'mon lets go, go, go! " I said in a playfully happy tone of voice.

Of course, I hate school but the fact that Alex goes with me and that my friends are there makes it tolerable. To an extent.

Yes. My angel goes to school. Shocked? So was I. until Alex explained that to everyone at our school he was a completely different person. His name became Kris Willams and he was silent and broody. No one ever went next to him. Well almost no one.

Alex rose from the seat grabbed his kick ass sunglasses – personally I think his eyes look better but the glasses are sexy too- and grabbed his own black bag. He wore all black as usual. Kris was definitely 'emo'.

Me ,Kira, and 'Kris' all headed over to the red convertible we rode in to school. The story behind 'Kris' riding with us was he was Kira's best fiend, which would be true but for some reason Kira doesn't act as friendly to Alex as he does everyone else. I mean big brother aside, he can be pretty jerkish to him. The drive to our school was pretty quick, Kira let me drive so it took half the time it would if he had driven. God, who drives the speed limit anymore? Not me that's for sure.

So we get to school and we're no more then in the parking lot when Fllay Allstar and her stupid crony Meer Campbell waltz over. Fllay, that skank is dating my brother's friend Sai. She just doesn't see why she can't hang all over my brother and flaunt herself to him. Uh, hello?! Sai and Kira haven't been talking now for two weeks cause of this bitch. Meer, well she's just a wannabe Lacus. She insists that Alex looks like one of Lacus' boyfriends from the beginning of the year so he's a perfect match for her. I wouldn't know about that, since I just moved here three months ago, and Lacus' boyfriend died in a tragic accident three weeks before that.

All I know is Lacus feels really bad because she like's Kira now, Kira was the guy's best friend and she's confused about what she should do. Lacus and I have become really good friends. She's a singer at a club near our house so Kira and I see her perform all the time. She's really good. One time she got Kira to sing with her, and who knew it, my brother can sing really well. Surprise surprise.

All I could think was that if Meer kept touching Alex, I was gonna be pissed. Now I'm not the jealous type. Not at all, the fact is, I wouldn't care if all the girls in the school hit on Alex. But the second one starts claiming to be dating him, it's on. And that's exactly what Meer decided to do this morning.

"Oh! Cagalli, have you heard? Me and Kris are dating now. Isn't it great?" her chirpy imitation of Lacus' voice hurt my ears. I immediately looked at 'Kris' as though to say "excusez-moi?" but his face pretty much said the same thing.

".. what?" Kris' stoic voice so unlike Alex's warm one that it always surprised me sounded irritated. " Meer, I told you I'm not interested."

She continued as if she hadn't heard him, destroying my good mood with her stupidity. Some times I think I should tear her pink head right off.

But that's just sometimes.

" Really Meer? That's interesting, since I thought Kris had better taste than that" I heard from behind me. I turned around to see my friends Lacus, Lunamaria and Shiho walking over. Her orange hair flaming in the wind. " see I thought Kris liked Cagalli, but I guess I gave him too much credit. Sorry Cags." She said smirking as she addressed me with a nickname few were privileged to use.

Lacus walked over and gave Meer that ' What the hell..? those are my clothes from year' look since all of Lacus' old outfits became Meer's newest trend that she wore all the time.

" Meer, maybe you should let Kris go, so he isn't late for class?" she smiled in a way I'd have considered patronizing.

" Yeah Campbell, no one likes a clingy girl" Luna put in leaning against our car.

Meer's face tightened as she sneered at Luna who flipped her off in return. 'God Luna, wake up in a bad mood or what?' I thought. I swear I heard Alex chuckle.

Meer turned around her nose high in the air –ooh, I just wanna punch her out!- and looked at Fllay who was – surprise surprise - not draped over my brother but was texting Sai on her sidekick. " Fllay, can we go now. The sight of that loser hurts my sensitive eyes. Kris, maybe you should pick better friends."

Fllay looked up from her phone and smiled suggestively at Kira " See you in fourth period, maybe by then the scent of loser will have removed itself form you." She purred as she walked away.

Luna's response to that was a stream of curses a sailor would be proud of and a good old "fuck you."

God, what a day so far. And it's not even first period yet.

' It keeps getting better I'm sure' Alex' voice spoke in my head.

'Joyous' I responded back and headed to homeroom.

_End_

**A/N : So? How was it? Did I do to bad with keeping them in character? Well except for Luna, who I feel is inwardly like that. I almost made Shiho do that but I liked the idea of Luna being the angry one. So, tell me what ya think in a review. Keep it comin' and I'll write lots more. I really hope you like this story, it's an original idea that I've been kicking around since I started , can you see where this is going with Alex? For those who've ne'er watched Seed Destiny Alex was the name Athrun went by when he was posing as Cagalli's bodyguard. **

**Could ya tell I don't like Fllay or Meer much? ^^ Well, I have good reasoning behind that. *shifty eyes* **


End file.
